The Best Kind of Jealousy
by MyCanadianRomance
Summary: Matthew(Canada) loves it when Prussia(Gilbert) gets a red face and looks cute. The only way to do that is to make him jealous. Prucan. Human names used. Rated T for kissing and one curse word.


Gilbert walked in holding a glass bottle. Matthew could smell it from the living room, it was beer. The albino man was swaying slightly as he walked and hiccupped loudly. "Hey Birdie, I feel strange." he said. Matthew slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Gil are you drunk again?" he asked. Even though he already knew the answer he asked anyway and hoped for a different answer. "Ja I am! I got beer in my blood!" he said. "Gil I hate beer." Matthew said. Gilbert looked at him with shock. "Maybe I'm not drunk on beer right now. And wait a minute! If you hate beer then we are over! O-V-E-R, over!" he said.

Something stabbed at Matthew's heart like a bee sting. "B-b-but G-Gilbert… It can't be over, I love you Gil." he said. Tears leaked from his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. Gently Gilbert puts his hands on Matthew's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out." he said. He kisses away his lovers tears then steals a kiss. "Ich leibe dich Birdie. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that you're the only one who will listen." he said. "It's okay Gil; just don't scare me like that. You're the only one I have and I'd be so sad if I lost you." Matthew said.

A small smile appeared on Gil's face and he picked up the Canadian like he was a baby. "You'll never lose me Matt! You've got me hooked like a drug. I love you so much that I just can't ever get my head around the fact that I love you so much." he said. Matthew kissed him on the cheek. "I just wish that we could stay together forever and ever and ever, so much that I said ever twice." he said. Gil slowly put Matthew down. "We can stay together forever. Until the day you die. And believe me my love, that won't be for a _long _time. Not while I'm around. Just your pure perfection will keep your nation alive. Everyone loves you, especially me. No matter if they see you or not, as long as people live in Canada you'll still be with me. And if I have to I'll force people to Canada. I won't let what happened to me happen to you." he said.

Matthew cried into Gilbert's shoulder. "That is the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me." he said through tears. "And you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I've seen the world; I've lived, risen to power, and fallen. I have seen the beauty of life and the ever so silent beauty of death. And yet none of it is as beautiful as you." Gilbert said. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. The Canadian's face turned as red as a rose.

"I know we may not have known each other for such a long time but I feel like we've been together since the beginning of time." he said. "I feel that way too. I've known your dad for forever but you're not like him. No you're not like anyone I know; you're just so perfect and fragile, just like a bird. My bird." the Prussian said. "I am your little bird Gil. And you're right, I'm nothing like my dad, he's a creepy pervert." he said. Matthew saw Gilbert's eyes narrow slightly. "Your dad isn't allowed anywhere near you. I'm afraid he'd hurt you. And I don't like that, you're mine and I don't want anyone else near you." he said. Matt smiled. "You can be so possessive sometimes." he said in his quiet voice.

Gilbert spun him around and pulled him to his chest. "Hush, I'm not possessive. I just don't want anyone to hurt you. You're too delicate." he whispered. Matthew grinned and kissed him and said, "I'm not always so fragile… There are times when I can handle things by myself, but I do think it's cute when you get all jealous." Gilbert blushed slightly. "I-I am not jealous! I'm just, worried about you… I'm not sure what I am! I just love you damn it! That's all that matters…" he said. "You're right, that is all that matters, because even if you do get a little jealous we'll still have each other." Matthew said.

The two hugged each other tightly. Gilbert kissed Matthew on the forehead and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "Forever and ever. I'll have you, and you'll have me."


End file.
